Let's celebrate
by Sycocat2
Summary: Raenef wants to celebrate for Eclipse


**Summary: **Raenef wants to celebrate for Eclipse

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary

I

I

"**Let's celebrate"**

I

I

… _What...what is going on?... _

The black-haired demon fixed his hearing on the voice.

"Eclipse?" came a whisper which was followed not more than a moment later changed to a yell "Eclipse!"

His eyes shot open. "Master Raenef?" he forced himself into full awareness, meanwhile feeling disgust for having allowed himself to reach such a deep level of sleep that the action took him nearly half a minute.

"My lord?" he peered ahead where Raenef sat. Thankfully his face depicted no hurt or plight. Suddenly the boy's face was less than an inch before his own. "Are you awake?" he whispered excitedly.

"Yes my lord." Raenef shook his head, wheat shaded locks spraying across Eclipse's face. The older demon did not flinch. "When we're not around any elders or other demon lords you should just call me Raenef".

"If that is what you wish my lord", he said. It was highly unorthodox, though most of the time young Raenef V had been his master, his life was filled with unorthodox matters and happenings.

Raenef stuck out his pink tongue in annoyance, and when it tasted his ward's upper lip, drew it back quickly, "Tee hee".

"_Tee hee"? by all the powers of darkness..._

It could never be forgotten that his new ruler was a child first by his account- Eclipse had quickly grown to prefer this to his darker side.

"Oh yeah... happy birthday Eclipse!" Raenef exclaimed, face remaining just before his own. This perplexed him, "How did you-" "I was exploring the demon history texts, and found a passage about you. It included your birthday, all that you did during the Hangma war, all of the Raenef's you've served..."

Eclipse's eyes uncharacteristically widened, he had never meant for his young master to read of the atrocities he committed during the war, or any of his history of war and brutality.

"Mast- Raenef I..." he was unsure how to approach the matter.

"Hm? So I tried to bake a cake for you, but it didn't turn out very good, so I used Dark Arrow on it, then the cabinets were on fire- but I used water and stopped it..."

The elder demon looked at Raenef's hands which had dark marks of burns on them. "Master Raenef..." he started, but was cut off- "Please don't be mad at me Eclipse! I really didn't mean to make a mess! Please don't be angry!"

If it wasn't for his lord yelling in his face, Eclipse would have stopped him before the length of his apology was through. His lord never needed apologize to him.

He grasped a charred hand. Raenef pouted, then looked away.

"Come my l- Raenef, I will take care of these burns"

Suddenly a smile spread again across the lips before him. "You called me "my Raenef" Eclipse!" He threw small arms around the adult demon's large torso. Eclipse returned the embrace, though less tightly.

"Go" Raenef spoke, and they soon were kneeling on the kitchen floor. "Let's have some cake Eclipse!"

"Perhaps after I cook your breakfast" Eclipse suggested, acting as his guardian. "Cake cake cake!" Raenef chanted. "If that is your wish" he attempted to turn, but remained restrained by the tight grip of his young lord. "We'll need to be able to stand, my lord, and use our hands" he explained. "Okay!" Raenef released him and jumped up. Black bed clothes sullied by white flour, Eclipse stood, embarrassed by his appearance.

_Now would be the worst time for another demon lord to visit... _

He paused, but did not sense any presence other than the high powers of his amazing young lord.

Raenef already sat at the table, chomping on the cake of his own creation. The sight was not of a demon lord, but a child.

Eclipse preferred that his young Demon Lord remained as a child for a while longer. He poured a goblet of milk, then grabbed a different bottle and poured its colorless contents into a goblet for himself.

He placed the white glass before his lord, then sat. "Your drink smells sweet" Raenef commented, licking sugar-filled toppings from his lips. "It is a beverage for older demons" he said. "Does that mean it has things in it to keep you from looking old and stuff? Ew I bet it tastes horrible, but drink what you want Eclipse".

"By your orders" he rose the goblet in the manner similar of a toast, then drank deeply.

I

I

_**The end**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.


End file.
